Need You Now
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: My version of Season 3! Mahone/OC pairing as well as Scofield/Sarah pairing. What would happen if there was a woman with a past tied closely to Mahone and Scofield in Sona? Her past could be the key to their final escape…or their death sentences. R&R!
1. Little Slice of Hell

**So I'm a huge Mahone fan and I've gone back and started re-watching all the seasons of Prison Break and this little idea for a story popped in my head…I just couldn't resist writing it down. So here it is! Please read and review! **

Prologue: Little Slice of Hell

He couldn't believe it. Michael Scofield had been apprehended and was being sent to the same little slice of hell he was being thrown into. He had actually begun to imagine that Scofield was untouchable…that authorities would never again be able to lay their hands upon him, but here he was standing in the pouring down rain with his hands and feet bound together by chains and being escorted by Panamanian police officers toward the entrance of a large building called "Sona."

Michael looked up and met Mahone's gaze. He glared at the man with burning hatred while Mahone just stared at him, wide-eyed with shock and fear of the unknown horrors that lay beyond the massive doors in front of them. The doors opened slowly and the two men were led into one of the most hellish prisons known to mankind…

…

The young woman's piercing blue eyes flashed with anger as she glared at the cocky young man who had entered her cell. Her upper lip curled up in disgust as she watched his eyes rake up and down her body.

"You better walk outta here while you still can, boy," she snarled as she dropped into a low crouch, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

The young boy's eyes widened and he gave her a look that clearly said he was impressed, "Oh, but I do…I know exactly what I want to get myself into."

The young woman growled low in her throat, "You stop to think about how I managed to get a cell all to myself in this hellhole?

The young man raised an eyebrow in confusion and waited for the gorgeous, raven-haired beauty to continue.

"I've killed more people that you could ever imagine," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I was an assassin before I was captured and sent here…once a killer, always a killer. The men who lived in this cell I killed with my own hands…those here who I haven't killed have learned to keep a good distance away from me. You should follow their lead unless you would like to be added to my tally."

The young man swallowed nervously as he took a step back out of the cell. As he slowly backed away, the woman slowly moved out of her tense fighting position. She glared the young man down as he slowly but surely retreated from her cell. Once he entered the long corridor he turned and fled, his eyes wide and filled with fear as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure she had not pursued him.

The young woman smirked in amusement at the sight of terror in the young man's eyes. She relished in the fear she was able to produce. Instilling fear in the men of Sona had been the only reason she had managed to survive this long. She had to maintain that fear…the respect she had earned from her fellow prison mates…if she wanted to continue to survive.

Just then, loud cheering and shouting erupted from the courtyard. She recognized the chanting and shouting of the prisoners as they waited for the fight to break out. Someone had dropped a chicken foot, the symbol used to call a fight.

A smile slowly graced the young woman's flawless face. She silently slipped out of her cell and made her way outside to watch the battle. It was to most likely be the only source of amusement the prisoners would receive for the week and she was looking forward to it.

It was pouring down rain and the sun had set a few hours ago. The lighting was just bright enough that she could make out the shape of men huddled around in a wide circle, chanting as two other men began to circle one another in their deadly dance. Only one of these two men would walk out of the circle tonight. The other would be carried out in the morning to be buried.

Just as the fight began, the main doors of Sona opened up. The prisoners were too enthralled by the fight to even notice, but the young woman always noticed everything. Every change, every detail…nothing escaped her, nothing surprised her. She took a few steps away from the fight and slipped underneath the overhang near the first floor of cells. Her soaking wet black hair clung to her face and her black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants stuck to her skin as she peered around the throng of men to see who was entering Sona.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw that it was two American males who were being escorted into the facility. Two other American males had arrived a few days ago, one fat and badly beaten and the other scrawny with beady eyes and a seriously messed up hand. Those two the woman found both uninteresting and unattractive. The scrawny one disgusted her and the fat one was too stupid to even know how to take care of himself in the prison. But these two men were very different than the other Americans. The one had a buzz cut and his eyes seemed to take in everything at once. He looked and even moved with extreme intelligence as if every move he made was carefully calculated. The other man had longer hair and a good amount of stubble on his face. His eyes spoke of the horrors he had witnessed and participated in during his life. He too seemed to ooze with intelligence and he moved quickly into the shadows to conceal his presence. These men…yes, these men the woman found to be _very _interesting…

**Please Review!**


	2. Black Widow

**Decided to go ahead and post another chapter…enjoy!**

**Black Widow**

_5 hours later…_

Alex didn't know where to go. Everywhere he turned he saw another occupied cell. He was too scared to ask anyone who had space in their cell to allow him to stay with them. There was way too much risk involved in asking such a question. He briefly wondered how Michael was making do. Knowing Scofield he probably already swindled his way into a cell. Alex sneered at the thought as he meandered down the long corridors of Sona, searching for a place of refuge.

…

The young woman watched Alex as he searched the prison for a place to call his own. She smirked in the shadows as she contemplated his naivety of Sona. A place to rest one's head had to be earned…or fought for. Nothing came free or easy here.

Alex looked up from his search as he took a hesitant step into the courtyard. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and the majority of Sona's inmates were still fast asleep…but Alex could feel the pair of eyes on him, watching his every move. He had periodically felt this sensation throughout the night but was unable to pinpoint exactly who was watching him. He looked up sharply and glanced around the shadows across the courtyard. He froze as he caught the quick movement of a young woman with black hair as she slipped out of sight. His eyes widened in shock…a woman at this place? How the hell had she survived?

…

The young woman snarled in annoyance at her own complacency. She had grown careless over the past couple hours as she watched the new arrival and had given herself away. She was normally never careless…this man unnerved her and it was beginning to show. She slipped away into the shadows and made her way back to her cell. Two young boys side-stepped quickly out of her way as she passed. She smirked in amusement at the glimmer of fear in their eyes as she went inside her cell, closing the metal door behind her.

…

Alex crossed the courtyard slowly, glancing around as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. He had only caught a quick glimpse of the woman but he had seen enough to know that she was beautiful. More than that he found a morbid curiosity to understand how she had managed to survive in this pit of hell with all these men. Part of him wondered if she would allow him to stay in her cell…she was a woman after all. She had to have some sort of nurturing instincts, right?

He stepped into the corridor opposite of the courtyard and walked down the aisle of cells. He peered inside each dark room and squinted, trying to make out the dark shapes inside each cell. As he neared the end of the long row of cells he began to lose hope of finding the young woman. Maybe he was seeing things…maybe she had simply vanished…maybe…

He froze when he reached the last cell. Sure enough there was a young woman standing with her back to her cell door, staring out the barred window, watching the sun as it rose slowly over the horizon. Alex swallowed nervously as he studied her. She was stunning…perfect body, sleek black hair…it was breath taking. He cleared his throat to get her attention and jumped a little in surprise as she whirled around, her fists up and her legs crouched down low into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" the woman snarled, her blue eyes flashing with mistrust and anger.

Alex held up his hands, showing he wanted to do her no harm, "I'm, I'm sorry," he stammered, instantly unnerved by the woman's piercing blue gaze, "I'm new here…I was looking for a place to stay…"

"You picked the wrong cell," sneered the woman as she turned her back on him and returned to the window.

"Look…I'm not here to harm you in any way," explained Alex as he took a slight step forward.

The woman laughed a curt little laugh at that, "Please…even if you desired to harm me you couldn't."

Alex could not help but smile a little at the confidence in this woman's voice. She was intense, that was an understatement, and also gorgeous. In short he found her instantly captivating. He wanted to know more about this young woman…he wanted to know everything about her.

After a long moment of hesitation the young woman turned back around to face him. She studied his face for a long moment, noting the amusement and curiosity that danced in his ice-blue eyes, the laugh lines around his eyes from a much happier time in his life, the stress lines on his forehead from the darker, more recent past.

"You don't want to stay here," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she averted her gaze.

Alex tilted his head to the side a little as he studied her, "Why would you say that? I guarantee you that whatever you did to land yourself here isn't any worse than anything I've ever done."

The young woman smirked a little at that. She glanced back up and looked into Alex's eyes again. She read truth in his words…perhaps this man really wasn't much better than she was.

"What are you in for?" asked Alex, as he opened the cell door.

Instantly the young woman dropped back into her defensive pose. Alex put up his hands in surrender as he stepped into the cell and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa, easy there," he said soothingly, "I'm not going to even come near you…its okay."

The young woman relaxed a little, but remained a safe distance away from Alex as she answered, "I was an assassin. You?"

"Join the club," said Alex with a snicker, "A hired gun…that's what I was reduced to after a long, promising, successful career…a damn hired gun."

The young woman noted the look of regret and guilt that crossed Alex's face. There was something familiar about this look…as if she had seen this face before. Her mind raced as it tried to place where she had seen him before. His features had looked familiar to her earlier but this facial expression, the guilt…it was bizarrely familiar.

"What's your name?" she asked as she continued studying the man.

Alex looked up and sighed as he answered, "Mahone…Alex Mahone."

It took the young woman all of five seconds to place exactly where she had seen him before. The name triggered a memory, a TV, a news broadcast, Fox River, the manhunt…this was the FBI agent in charge of the manhunt of the Fox River Eight. Her heart instantly started hammering as she felt the panic rising in her chest.

Alex noted the woman's sharp intake of breath and registered the fear that flitted in her eyes as realization dawned on her. She took a couple steps back until her back was against the wall of her cell. Her eyes glittered with a mixture of fear, shock and horror as she pointed at the door.

"Out…get…out…now," she said in-between gulps of air, "Please…leave."

Alex put his hands up again in surrender, "I swear to you I won't…"

"No!" she shouted, "Get out!"

Alex made a bee-line for the cell door and stepped outside, closing it behind him. He studied the woman from between the bars of her cell for a moment before he turned to leave. As he crossed the courtyard he contemplated why she had reacted with such fear and anger at the sound of his name. She had to have known who he was…what he had done. But that didn't make any sense…how could she know what had been going on outside of these walls? Who was this woman?

The questions began floating through Alex's mind as the rest of Sona began to rise with the sun. Whoever this woman was, she definitely knew who he was and she didn't like it…not at all. His curiosity deepened as he watched the inmates of Sona mill about the courtyard. The young woman emerged from her cell and sat on a low wall outside of one of the corridors, just inside the shadows. Alex sighed as he studied her. They made eye-contact but the woman looked away sharply.

"Yo man, you new around here?" asked a middle-aged Panamanian man as he walked up to Alex.

Alex glanced down briefly at the man before he returned his stare to the young woman sitting on the wall, "Yeah…yeah I'm new."

The Panamanian man narrowed his eyes in confusion and followed Alex's line of sight. He laughed when he saw who Alex was staring at, "Dude…take some advice from me and stay the hell away from her."

"Why?" asked Alex, his attention suddenly one-hundred percent on the inmate.

"She's…deadly to say the least. There's a reason everyone calls her the Black Widow. No one knows her real name. She keeps to herself and leaves everyone alone as long as everyone leaves her alone. She's killed several men since she's been here too. Let's just say…she's not your type."

"She's an assassin who is emotionally closed off and doesn't trust a single soul?" asked Alex as he glanced back over at the woman.

"Yeah pretty much," agreed the inmate, "She doesn't have friends."

Alex snickered at that, "She sounds _just_ like my type…"

**Please Review!**


	3. Tread Lightly

**This chapter is a bit longer but a lot is revealed! Please read and review!**

**Tread Lightly**

The Black Widow stayed in her cell until nightfall. She didn't dare venture out into the open now that she knew the identity of the man she had been following earlier that day. How the hell had he ended up here? She remembered watching him on the news…watching as he hunted down the eight escapees of Fox River. She knew only bits and pieces of the events that followed but she knew enough to know that he worked for…_them_.

That evening, as the sun sank beneath the horizon, she slipped out of her cell and into the night air. It was cooler now and easier to breathe. She relished in the secrecy the shadows provided and the mild sense of comfort and protection they afforded. She glanced around before she crossed the courtyard and made her way to the other side of Sona. Her eyes flitted around the dark corridor before she slipped inside and walked down the hallway. Those who were in the hall parted like the Red Sea as she passed, giving her plenty of space as she peered into each cell. Her curiosity had been peaked after she discovered who Alex was. Now she wanted to know who the other man was that he came in with…the other American with the intelligent blue eyes.

As the Black Widow prepared to turn the corner she ran right into him. She gave a startled gasp and took a step back immediately, feeling her muscles tense up instinctively as she prepared for an attack. The man looked equally startled as he stared at the young woman in shock.

"Sorry," he said quietly after a moment, "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" snarled the young woman, her blue eyes flashing with mistrust.

Michael's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he noted the familiar gleam in the woman's eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked as he studied her.

The young woman felt a tremor creep along her spine under this man's intense glare. It was as if he could see right through her…right passed the wall she kept so carefully guarded around her heart and soul.

"Just tell me your name," she said, lowering her voice so those around her wouldn't hear, "I just need to know your name."

Michael hesitated a moment more before he replied, "Michael."

The young woman froze as realization washed over her. This was the mastermind behind the Fox River escape. Her heart hammered in her chest as she calculated what this meant to her.

"Scofield," she said quietly, shaking her head slowly in disbelief, "How the hell…?"

Michael's eyes hardened a little as she said his last name, "How do you know who I am?"

The woman didn't reply. She backed away slowly, never letting her eyes leave Michael's until she was a safe distance away, then she turned and disappeared into the shadows of Sona. Michael watched her leave, a feeling of unease creeping up inside of him. Sure he was famous for the Fox River escape and eluding the police but how would this strange woman in a Panamanian prison know who he was? Furthermore, why had she reacted like she did?

Michael sighed and ran a hand over his face. This place was bizarre and full of secrets…and nothing like Fox River…

…

Mahone had been watching the exchange from an empty cell he had discovered earlier that day. He saw the sudden gleam of unease in the woman's eyes and watched as she retreated from Michael. He waited in the shadows for her to pass. He had to talk to her…had to figure out what the hell was going on and who the hell she was.

Just as the woman passed Alex's cell, Mahone reached out and grabbed her arm. The woman acted immediately and maneuvered to the side, yanking her arm out of the man's grip and preparing to launch an attack of her own. Alex had predicted her reaction and moved nimbly to the side. The woman felt a thrill of panic as she realized she could barely make out the man's figure in the darkness. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Just as the panic began to set in she felt a hand wrap itself around her throat.

She struggled, trying to break free from the strong grasp but the man shoved her into the wall and pinned her there with his body. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as she realized that she was trapped. Whatever this man intended to do he was going to be successful. She hadn't had this feeling in a long time and it terrified her…this feeling of helplessness and surrender was more than she could bear.

"Relax," breathed Alex as he restrained the panicked woman, "I already told you earlier that I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman's breath came out in short, quick gasps and Alex recognized the look of sheer panic in her clear blue eyes. This woman had obviously been through hell and did not handle being trapped very well at all. He loosened his grip slightly and looked into her eyes, trying to convey the truth behind his words.

"What…do…you…want?" panted the woman as she swallowed nervously.

"I want to know who you are…how you know me, why you retreated the way you did when you were talking to Scofield. Tell me."

"Yes, pray tell because I I'd like to know as well."

Alex growled low in his throat and cast an annoyed glare in Michael's direction as the young man sauntered up to them.

"What the hell do you want Scofield?" snarled Mahone, "She's scared enough as it is, she doesn't need us ganging up on her."

"Yes and throwing her up against a wall with your forearm in her throat is making her feel much more comfortable," sneered Michael in disgust.

Alex glared at Michael, his annoyance with the sarcastic young man growing with each second. The woman used the momentary distraction to her advantage. She twisted suddenly, breaking Mahone's grip and stepped gracefully to the side. She shot both men an annoyed look while they gaped at her in astonishment, shocked by the speed and skill with which she moved.

"Since it's rather obvious that the two of you won't leave me alone till I tell you who I am I guess I'll just have to talk," she snarled, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration at the two men in front of her, "Besides, chasing each other around this concrete box is pretty much pointless considering the fact that I'll eventually end up killing you both."

Alex and Michael exchanged uneasy glances. Based on what they had seen and heard about this woman neither man denied her claim. She would kill them without a second thought if they did not tread carefully.

"Okay," consented Michael after a moment, "You tell us who you are and, if you want, we'll back off and leave you alone…deal?"

The woman nodded curtly, "Fine. Around here they all call me the Black Widow. My real name is Nikki. I've been in this dump for quite awhile now…over two years, but I've heard of you both. Word travels fast around this place and Scofield, your name precedes you. You're a glorified hero here. Besides that, the people I used to work for know you very well…your brother Lincoln has been on our radar for quite some time. They were planning to use him as their fall guy for a long time now."

"Who did you work for?" asked Alex, his eyes suddenly glittering with interest.

Nikki smirked a little in amusement at his interest.

"The same people who hired you to kill the Fox River Eight," she said quietly, "The Company."

Michael stiffened at the name of the dreaded organization that had ruined his life and ultimately had landed him here in Sona. Alex, on the other hand, looked almost excited to hear this news. His eyes had taken on a new life as he began to ask her more questions.

"How…how did you know I worked for them?"

Nikki hesitated for a moment, glancing away before she replied, "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I saw all the classic Company signs…several escapees dying and you were involved in every one of them, plus the fact that Burrows was one of the men who escaped. I know the Company would want someone to silently and covertly…get rid of the threat in order to protect their precious little secret."

"Then why are you still here?" asked Michael, his eyes dark with mistrust, "Why didn't your little Company friends get you out of this place?"

Nikki smirked, "Please, the Company is good but they aren't that good. They don't really hold a lot of sway in Panama…besides that I'm expendable. I was just a hired gun. There are plenty more where I came from."

"Wouldn't they kill you then?" pressed Michael, detecting a false note in her voice, "Why did they allow you to live? Wouldn't they want to cover their tracks?"

Nikki averted her gaze as she replied, "Guess it helps to have family still involved in the Company….that's probably the only reason I'm still alive. They're using me as collateral so my family member will keep doing their bidding. Otherwise it would be all-too easy for them to get rid of me…just pay off one of these guards and I'd be dead in a minute."

Michael studied Nikki for a moment, still not sure as to what he should believe and what he should count as just more lies from the Company. Alex, however, seemed overjoyed to have met someone so much like himself. Nikki smirked a little at the relieved and excited look on Alex's face. She knew all too well what it felt like to work for the Company…lonely, miserable, inescapable guilt…it was hell on earth. Knowing that he was not alone must be such a relief for him.

Nikki turned her attention back to Michael. She noted the look of distrust and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Michael, I understand that you probably hate me but please keep in mind that I had nothing to do with whatever has transpired with you or your brother…that was all after I had been sent here. I was sent here to hunt down another man for the Company two years ago. I found him and killed him as I was instructed but I got complacent and…well here I am. Nothing that I've done in my career with them had anything to do with you or Burrows. Now, that being said, there's room in my cell if either of you needs a place to stay. Everyone around here has a healthy fear of me so you'd be protected."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Mahone, inclining his head, "You wouldn't let me anywhere near you before."

"I panicked," said Nikki, glancing away, "I don't trust anyone…not anymore. I didn't understand your fascination with me and I assumed you had the same intentions that every other man in this place has…but now I don't believe that you would hurt me. You had the chance to kill me or do whatever you wanted to do with me just a few minutes ago and you didn't. So, therefore I will extend my offer of protection and a place to rest. That and the fact that I am assuming Mr. Escape-artist over here isn't planning on sticking around Sona for long and I want in on the escape plans."

Michael's eyes hardened as he glared at Nikki, "Let me assure you that even if I were to plan an escape the two of you would be the last people on earth I would include."

Nikki's eyes hardened to match Michael's. Her look sent shivers down Michael's spine and he was forced to tear his eyes away from her hateful glare.

Alex smirked at Nikki's reaction and gave her an admiring look. He turned back to Scofield and sneered, "Screw you Scofield…Nikki I'll take you up on that offer."

"Wonderful," replied Nikki with an uncharacteristic smile that made Mahone's heart jump a little, "Oh…and Michael, one more thing before I leave," she said as she cast her angry glare in his direction, "Tread lightly…_very_ lightly…"

…

**Please Review!**


End file.
